


the light side sucks

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cute, Dean Takes Care Of Benny, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I need floof, Male Friendship, Probably ooc, all the floof, mention of Destiel - Freeform, oh well, so do these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: In which Benny gets a lot of headaches and Dean's always the one to take care of him.Modern AU.





	the light side sucks

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sad and I wrote this to cheer me up. I had come up with this idea a while ago, during one of my own unbearable migraines and today I decided to write it :D
> 
> ENJOY!

"Brother, I think I'm dyin'", Benny says with a drawn out groan of pure agony. Dean rolls his eyes with a sigh, but keeps massaging his friend's scalp.

"Dude, do you even use shampoo? Holy crap.", Dean answers instead, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"M'sorry not all of us are goddamn models Winchester. I can't look flawless all the time", Benny slurs, accent noticeably thicker. 

Dean mumbles something along the lines of 'no excuse, asshole' and reaches over for the water besides the couch. Gently pushing Benny up into a sitting position, he winces as his friend huffs out a tiny noise of pain.

"Already? Coulda sworn I jus' drank some, Chief."

"You did not and don't give me that look, it's not my fault you have another headache!", Dean exclaims as softly as he can.

To be honest it wasn't Benny's fault either. Ever since they were little his friend had been very sensitive to light, of course earning him the nickname 'vampire' back in the day. And considering True Blood is a thing and that Benny was from Louisiana, all their friends jumped at a chance to call him just that.

Dean's just mad he didn't think of it sooner.

"Aw, I love ya too honey.", Benny deadpans, sipping from the tall glass. 

Dean hums and just watches intently until his friend is gagging slightly and Dean takes the glass from him with yet another eye roll.

"Gah! Ok, where do you want me?", Benny says with a frankly ridiculous eyebrow wiggle and Dean can't help but snort. 

"Man, you are a completely different person when you're in pain. It's kinda freaky, but..", Dean trails off, "I guess I need you in my lap?", he finishes with a chuckle, watching as Benny tries not to join in.

"Ah no, ya can't do that! You're a taken man Dean and I'm not that kinda girl!", Benny exclaims, wincing as he does so. Dean shifts so the other man can resume his earlier position, letting Benny's words sink in.

"M'not taken yet, you ass.", Dean replies, letting his fingers comb through wiry, but soft, hair.

"Trust me bub, at this rate you and that accountant are gonna be livin' together in no time at all", Benny states matter-of-factly and Dean hums again, hoping for once that his friend is right.

He usually was.

They fall into a comfortable silence as the last rays of the setting sun disappear from sight. The very slight orange glow lends a warm and calming atmosphere to the room and Dean can hear Benny sigh in relaxation. He can't help but smile affectionately down at his friends face, which was now mostly relaxed with only a phantom furrow of discomfort present on his brow.

"The hell did I do to deserve you?", Benny asks and Dean chuckles.

"You fell through my glass door and then beat the crap out of Alastair the next day for picking on me, dumbass.", Dean reminds him, careful to keep his voice low.

"Oh yeah, I did.", Benny says and Dean feels the man's body sinking deeper into the couch. A few more minutes pass before Benny's soft snores are the only sound in the room.

Dean continues working circles onto his friend's scalp for a few seconds, before figuring now was a good time to start winding down.

Carefully extracting himself from Benny, he makes sure to refill the glass. Throwing the blanket he had subsequently retrieved over his friend he lingers at the end of the couch for a second.

"What did I do to deserve you, Lafitte.", he whispers, chuckling at the sleepy snort he gets in return.

_Everything _", Benny thinks as Dean turns off the tiny kitchen light.__

___Everything and nothing. ____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to Kudos/Comment it is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also it is pretty late, so if you spot any errors feel free to point them out (nicely!) in the comments ;)
> 
> Ok, Imma sleep now XD


End file.
